Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 051
を げろ オッドアイズ・リベリオン・ドラゴン | romaji = Hanki wo Agero - Oddoaizu Riberion Doragon | japanese translated = Raise the Banner of Revolution - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon | japanese air date = April 12, 2015 | english air date = | japanese opening = UNLEASH | english opening = | japanese ending = ARC of Smile! | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "Raise the Banner of Revolution - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" is the fifty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on April 12, 2015. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Declan Akaba Turn 4: Declan Declan activates and in his left and right Pendulum Zones, respectively. He then Pendulum Summons from his hand in Attack Position. Since it was Special Summoned, he activates its effect, which allows him to Special Summon a "D/D/D" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons via this effect in Attack Position. Declan Normal Summons . He then activates the other effect of "Abyss Ragnarok", which allows him to Tribute 1 other "D/D" monster he controls once per turn to banish a monster his opponent controls. Declan Tributes "Necro Slime" and banishes via this effect. Declan activates the effect of the "Necro Slime" in his Graveyard. By banishing it from the Graveyard, he can Fusion Summon a "D/D/D" Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck, using monsters from his side of the field as Fusion Materials. Declan fuses "Abyss Ragnarok" and "Caesar" to Fusion Summon in Attack Position. Since "Caesar" was sent from the field to the Graveyard, he activates its effect, allowing him to add a "Dark Contract" card from his Deck to his hand. Declan adds "Dark Contract Renegotiation" to his hand via this effect. "Caesar Ragnarok" attacks and destroys (Yuya: 2000 → 1800 LP). Declan Sets two cards. Turn 5: Yuya Yuya Pendulum Summons and from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. He then Normal Summons . Yuya then activates the Pendulum effect of "Xiangsheng Magician", changing the Level of "Stargazer" to that of another monster he controls. He targets "Pendulum Sorcerer" ("Stargazer": 5 → 4). He then overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon in Attack Position. He activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster Declan controls ("Caesar Ragnarok" 3200 → 1600) and add that amount to its own ATK ("Dark Rebellion" 2500 → 4100) until the End Phase. Yuya activates the effect again, detaching another Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of "Caesar Ragnarok" again ("Caesar Ragnarok" 1600 → 800) and add that amount to its own ATK ("Dark Rebellion" 4100 → 4900). "Dark Rebellion" attacks "Caesar Ragnarok", but Declan activates its effect, allowing him to return one other card he controls to his hand and then equip a monster Yuya controls to it, with "Caesar Ragnarok" gaining ATK equal to the equipped monster's ATK. Declan returns "Kepler" to his hand and then equips "Odd-Eyes" to "Caesar Ragnarok" ("Caesar Ragnarok" 800 → 3300), with this effect. The attack of "Dark Rebellion" continues "Caesar Ragnarok" is destroyed (Declan: 1900 → 300 LP). Yuya Sets a card. Turn 6: Declan Declan draws "D/D/D Doom King Armageddon". During the Standby Phase, the Pendulum effect of "Galilei" activates, increasing its Pendulum Scale by 2 ("Galilei": 1 → 3). Declan activates in his right Pendulum Zone. Declan then Pendulum Summons from his Extra Deck and from his hand in Attack Position. Since Yuya controls only one monster and no other cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zones, he activates his face-down "Misdirection Wing", which allows him to increase the ATK of a monster he controls by 800, and negate the effects of all cards Declan controls until the End Phase. Yuya targets "Dark Rebellion" for this effect ("Dark Rebellion" 2500 → 3300). Declan overlays his two Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon in Attack Position. Since it was Special Summoned, its effect activates, negating the effects of all other face-up cards currently on the field except itself, until the end of the turn. Thus, the effect of "Misdirection Wing" is negated and the ATK of "Dark Rebellion" returns to normal ("Dark Rebellion" 3300 → 2500). "Kali Yuga" attacks and destroys "Dark Rebellion" (Yuya: 1800 → 800 LP). Turn 7: Yuya Yuya draws "Shuffle Reborn" and since he controls no monsters, he subsequently activates it, letting him Special Summon a monster from his Graveyard with its effects negated, draw a card and shuffle 1 card he controls into his Deck. At the End Phase, the drawn card and Summoned monster will be banished. He Special Summons in Attack Position and returns "Performapal Trump Witch" to his Deck and draws . He activates "Xiangke Magician" in his right Pendulum Zone. Yuya Pendulum Summons from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. He activates the Pendulum Effect of "Xiangke Magician", treating "Dark Rebellion" as having a Level equal to its Rank ("Dark Rebellion": 4 → 4). Yuya activates the Pendulum effect of "Xiangsheng Magician", changing the Level of "Dark Rebellion" to that of another monster he controls. He targets "Odd-Eyes" ("Dark Rebellion": 4 → 7). Yuya overlays his two Level 7 Dragon-Type monsters to Xyz Summon . Yuya activates the effect of the "Misdirection Wing" in his Graveyard. By banishing it and two cards he controls, he can increase the ATK of a monster he controls by 800 and negate the effects of all cards his opponent controls. He banishes "Misdirection Wing", "Xiangsheng Magician" and "Xiangke Magician" to increase the ATK of "Rebellion Dragon" (3000 → 3800). The effect of "Kali Yuga" prevents its own effects from being negated by any other cards. "Rebellion Dragon" attacks "Kali Yuga", but Declan activates the other effect of "Kali Yuga", detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field. He then detaches the other Overlay Unit to activate the other effect of "Kali Yuga", returning all Spell and Trap Cards destroyed from his side in this turn, back to the field. Because his Trap Cards have been destroyed and re-Set, they are not treated as having been on the field when "Misdirection Wing" was activated, meaning he may activate them. Declan activates his face-down "Dark Contract with Errors", which allows him to negate the effect of a Trap Card that was activated this turn, but he will take 1000 damage during his next Standby Phase. Thus, the effect of "Misdirection Wing" is negated ("Rebellion Dragon" 3800 → 3000). He then activates his face-down "Dark Contract Renegotiation" since he negated the effect of his opponent's Trap Card with a card effect, he can activate that negated card's effect for himself, but he will take 1000 damage during his next Standby Phase. Thus, the effect of "Misdirection Wing" is activated and "Kali Yuga" gains 800 ATK ("Kali Yuga" 3500 → 4300). The attack of "Rebellion Dragon" continues and it is destroyed (Yuya: 800 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes " shown instead of "D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok".]] * Before Declan first Pendulum Summoned "D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok", "D/D/D Doom King Armageddon" can be seen in his hand. In other languages Notes